Wiki History
Overview At first, Berezaa had wild ideas for a shooting and or survival game and created War Games, and with many ROBLOX games, users create wikis for them! War Games was released on January 30th, 2016 but this wikia was created on January 12th, 2016 by BlueToadRiley (who changed their username to Helper Rick two months later) and on January 30th, TheWikiaEditMachine joined the wiki and they began editing. Both created pages on weapons and game mechanics. In February, TWEM worked on the design for the wiki which looked very basic compared to what TWEM can create nowadays. He also took a lot of images and planned on writing a lot more for the wiki but had other things to do at the time. This was during TWEM's early days on wikia and TWEM knew nothing about CSS at this time. War Games had the #1 spot on the front page upon release with 3000 concurrent players but soon popularity died out as Berezaa did not introduce new features. On May 31st 2016, Berezaa updated War Games making less pay 2 win which brought a little bit of hope for future updates but hasn't since, Berezaa later called the game a failirue and realized he did not want to do anymore work for the game. After leaving behind War Games, Berezaa continued development on other games including 2 Player Gun Factory and Miner's Haven, in fact he created Azure Mines in June 2016 and released it in September which also got the #1 spot on the front page with 26K concurrent players. Not many other August 2017 On August 18th 2017, Berezaa played war Games live on YouTube (as part of taking a break from Twitch where Berezaa significantly grew throughout 2016). At this time Helper Rick and TWEM were still best friends on ROBLOX and bonded throughout 2016 and 2017. This made TWEM want do some edits to the wikia, especially on CSS one last time, here are the changes he made: * Made Changes in Theme Designer to apply material design brown colors and green buttons but kept the red color for the bottom toolbar to stay true to his original design intentions. The link color was changed from blue to a green accent color. The main background's color was changed from . It was also made translucent to see the new background image. TWEM changed the background image from a camo pattern to a War Games thumbnail found on the game page. * Added the multi wikia CSS file TWEM had created in 2016 and continuously worked on * Along with the addition of CSS changed the color palette from Green Backgrounds and Brown buttons to Brown Backgrounds and Green accent colors (which apply to buttons) * Updated Home Page to give the page a simpler design but didn't overhaul to use the custom tab system he introduced in September 2016 and updated in March 2017. * Removed old Infobox and Tabber CSS (Tabber does not work on all browsers making it unreliable). Back when TWEM copy and pasted the tabber CSS, he did not understand a single bit what the code did, looking back it it, he really understood what the CSS did). Custom username styling was also removed because the styling is located on the multi wikia file which applies to several wikias and the username styling for Helper Rick and TWEM have been changed drastically since then. * Changed the wikia wordmark from the standard one to a transparent image of the X91 Ray Gun but the fill is the green to blue fandom gradient (which was introduced with wikia's new global navigation bar in September 2016 which also came with the rebranding of wikia to fandom) * Updated pages to have Infobox themes based off of their tier ** Gray for Common ** Green for Uncommon ** SkyBlue for Rare ** Purple for Legendary * The wikia's font was changed from the regular Arial to Source Sans Pro, a font that's free for personal and commercial use and is very common in ROBLOX games like War Games and is used consistently on ROBLOX.com * Renamed Weapon Infobox to Infobox and changed theme source from tier to theme and updated weapon pages to add infofobx themes. Updated Infobox . Also reformatted in-game descriptions to have block quote format.